darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
RotDQ: Episode 14
Recap Day Twenty-Two (15th Flamerule 1489)(continued) The party are back in Baldur's Gate. Trior Hizon heads to the cleric to deal with his wererat problem. They offer to use a "Remove Curse" spell on him for 150g, Trior rejects it. Day Twenty-Three (16th Flamerule 1489) Trior buys some wheels of cheese. He confides in Solania about his worry about being a wererat, and he'll need to be chained up during the Full Moon. The next full moon is 1st Eleasis, 16 days time. Korbal and Knight Shart says the cult have joined the caravan. Day Twenty-Five (18th Flamerule 1489) The party join Beyd Sechepol and leave town. it is a 600 mile journey, and they will travel a 10 miles a day. Solania goes under the name Sonya, Trior goes under Tremmel, Maven goes under V. The start on the long journey to Waterdeep. The 12 Cult's Wagons only have 1 guard each. That night a halfling, Levicious Longnose, offers to buy Trior's staff. Trior gives the cost of 150g, but says he'll half it each time the Halfling comes to visit him. Day Twenty-Six (19th Flamerule 1489) Trior wakes up the next day and finds his staff stolen. Trior investigates the wagons on each side of Beyd Sechepol's Wagon. The one behind them carries furs, the one in front is a lawyer. Later in the day the party notice Levicious Longnose, but he doesn't have the staff. He is talking with a moon elf in the wagon 2 away from them. That night Trior and the others go to investigate the moon-elf, Edhelri. She is from Chult and selling relics from Chult. She shows a Jug of Alchemy and pours wine with it. She says that Levicious Longnose was looking at an idol of a T-Rex. The party warn Edhelri says the idol will be stolen. Solania describes her friend Talis to Edhelri, and Edhelri saw her a few months ago in Baulder's Gate. Talis had said that she was going to meet someone. Edhelri then saw Talis leave the city with people in robes. Edhelri thinks she left with the caravan that month to Waterdeep. Trior searches Levicious Longnose's wagon for the staff, but it isn't in there. With a locate object spell, Trior finds that it is further back in the wagon train. As they walk past their own wagon, they see Levicious Longnose searching though Solania's belongings. The confront Levicious Longnose, but he has nothing stolen on him that the party can prove. Trior continues following his spell and finds the quarterstaff is inside one of the Cultist Wagons. They talk with Levicious Longnose about the cultist wagon. With a zone of truth, he says he isn't a thief and he didn't take it. Trior says he will give his staff to Levicious Longnose if he helps get it back from the cultists. Day Twenty-Seven (20th Flamerule 1489) The wagons pass though The Field of the Dead. Trior talks with Knight Shart and he spoke with some of the cultists the night when the Staff was stolen. Day Twenty-Eight (21st Flamerule 1489) 11 days until fullmoon. Solania hears a horse in pain. She goes to investigate. A noble man is beating his horse, Solania rushes in to restrain the man. A knight in a red robe comes over to stop Solania. The noble man orders the knight to cut off Solania's hand. Solania shoots an arrow as the knight comes to attack her, Navi hits the nobleman. A wizard steps in and begins to cast cone of cold. Solania stands down. The Knight agrees to stop the combat. The noble man is upset and wants Solania to have her hand cut off, but the Knight talks him down. Trior then casts cure wounds on the noble to make him more agreeable. The party return to their camp and Levicious Longnose is waiting for them. He has Trior's staff back. He didn't get a much infomation from the cultists. The party now think their covers aren't blown now. They party goes up to the guards of the cultists to see if they are going Waterdeep. The guards for the cultists says they don't know if they are going to Waterdeep or not. He also says they aren't hiring. The subtext is that they probably are going to waterdeep then beyond. One of the guards had a idol of a T-Rex, that the party think was stolen from the moon-elf. Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Chapters